Anywhere But Here
by Nhame
Summary: If you love someone let her go, if she comes back it's meant to be. But if she's the one looking for you and followed you everywhere, what does it mean? Stalking or True Love? We'll see... Addicted To You: Side Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Anywhere But Here**

Why must I post another story that will never be finished in the first place?

* * *

**October**

* * *

I dropped my pencil on the floor and let out a huge sigh. This isn't working, I muttered in frustration. We have a lot of homework and projects recently because were seniors and all. But I can't set my mind into work at all. For the past few months, all I can think about is Sakurako. Sure, it's the same old bratty Sakurako but somehow, she's getting less annoying and more amusing to me.

We don't fight as often as before. No hair pulling, cheek pinching brawls. In fact, I never thought I can interact with her in a very civilized manner without the presence of other people. What's happening to me? Maybe it's all this work, the stress is getting into me. But despite my attempts to rationalize my situation, my thoughts wandered back to the girl that confuses me the most. I traced the line of words in the book with my fingers silently, my eyes half closed. I wonder if Sakurako's already done with our homework for tomorrow. Knowing her, she'll just copy someone else's work. I certainly won't let her copy mine, though.

...

_'Maybe I should call her?'_ Before stopping to think, I grabbed my phone and dialed Sakurako's number.

_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
_R—_

_"What do you want?"_

_'Is that how she usually greet someone on the phone?'_ I wondered, my hand clutching the receiver tightly.

"Why do you sound so annoyed?" I asked. I didn't like her tone at all.

_"Why do you hafta call me anyway?"_

...

"Sakurako..." I warned.

_"I know, sorry. I'm in the convenience store right now."_

_Huh?_

"What are you doing there? Isn't your family supposed to be having dinner right about now?"

_"You knew that and still called me? Anyways, I'm looking for Onee-chan. She went out half an hour ago saying she needs to buy something."_

"You're looking for her on your own accord?"

_"'Course not, Hanako kicked me out! She told me to find Onee-chan and buy some milk along the way."_

Sometimes, I don't know who's older, you or Hanako...

"Did you find her yet?"

_"Nope, but I found that new brand of chips in your fridge. Tasty~!"_ Wait, don't tell me...

"Sakurako, you little—!" I heard her laughter before the line went dead.

Ugh... okay, so I'm still annoyed at her. I forgot why I even called her the first place. After all my efforts_—tsk_—fine, she can fail all our subjects for all I care! Okay, calm down Himawari. Get it together, it's just stress. Go outside and cool off, maybe a trip to the convenient store will clear my head.

Getting my purse and jacket, I stepped out of the room. I didn't see Kaede on my way to the front door. "Kaede, I'm going out for a bit. Do you want anything from the convenience store?"

No answer. I shrugged, I'll just buy her pudding then. Putting my jacket on, I stepped out of the house.

* * *

I walked as fast as I could, the convenience store is not that far but it's such a cold night tonight. No surprise there. Winter is just around the corner, after all. I hugged my jacket closer to my body, tucking my fingers inside the sleeves. I sped up when I saw the flickering light emitting from the sign post, they should really change the bulbs on that.

Stepping inside, I grabbed a grocery basket and went into the aisles looking for a snack. I took two bags of chips (the same brand that Sakurako stole from me), a chocolate bar and a pack of gummy bears. I put them in the basket and grabbed some pudding for Kaede.

I also checked the magazine racks, browsing through the magazines looking for something to read. When I was satisfied, I went up to the cashier to pay for everything.

While the cashier was busy with the cash register, I looked at the wall clock to check the time. Ten past nine in the evening. I better get home and work on my homework.

* * *

Stepping out of the store, I looked up, a starless night.

**Achoo!**

Sniff... a cold starless night.

I was about to walk off but something caught my eye, two figures standing by the store. Even in the dim light, I can recognize one of them. Nadeshiko, Sakurako's older sister. The same person Sakurako was trying to find earlier.

She's standing closely_—almost leaning—_towards another girl. The girl have long dark hair and brown eyes. They were whispering to each other, so I tried to get closer without being seen. I know this is bad and totally none of my business but there's something about their closeness that bothers me.

"It's getting late, want me to walk you home?" Nadeshiko said, her brows furrowed.

"It's okay, I can manage that," the girl sweetly smiled at her.

"I'll miss you..."

She chuckled. "We can see each other at school tomorrow."

"I know, but that's... different," Nadeshiko pouted at this.

Different? How so?

I was racking my brain out when suddenly the girl giggled and kissed her lips, much to Nadeshiko and my surprise.

...

...

...

I think my jaw just hit the floor. They're going out!

Uhh... well, they're going out, like dating each other!

I leaned against the wall and touched my cheeks. I closed my eyes, my face feels hot. I must look like a tomato right now._ 'Why am I getting excited all about? I've seen a couple kissing before! But they're girls!'_, my inner voice argued. I tried to clear my head but the image of them seemed to replay over and over again. What's the matter with me?! Gah! I'm turning into a pervert! Gotta calm down, okay breathe...

Inhale... Exhale... See? That was easy. It'll be gone. I'm not a pervert.

But by the time I opened my eyes, Nadeshiko is standing in front of me looking slightly irritated.

"Hey." She almost growled. At that moment, I wished I just stayed at home and did my homework.

_'What do I do now?'_ I started to wonder in my panic. I'm trapped and I know it.

Trying to calm down at this point is the farthest thing in my mind.

* * *

**BETA: Keirajoy**

Thanks to Keirajoy for that wonderful_ fangirling moment_ of Himawari, I couldn't have done it without you.

—_Nhame_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anywhere But Here**

Longest chapter yet. You people gotta thank** Keirajoy** for pretty much everything, she practically wrote half of the story. It took her a almost week but it's worth it!

We've been busy—yes, _we_—and I was thinking if I should stop writing for a while. Either hiatus or completely drop this story along with **ATY **(**Addicted To You**). Another thing, I didn't get to edited the last part thoroughly. Keira was having trouble with 1PoV, she kept on doing 3Pov out of habit. It's 1am here and I'm beat so, expect some errors.

* * *

"Hey," Nadeshiko almost growled. She then took a step forward, her hands raised and placed against the wall on either side of my head. "Fancy meeting you here."

I opened my mouth to say something but was too flustered to find my voice. I tried again but still nothing. I swear I must look like a fish out of the water, gulping in air. Truly, being pinned against the wall—by someone as intimidating as Sakurako's older sister—can give you that effect. Speaking of Sakurako, I guess she gave up on her search, bought a couple bags of chips and then went home. She probably even forgot to buy the milk Hanako requested, too.

Wait- why must I think of Sakurako at a time like this? Oh, the irony. Maybe I should call her for help? In my mind, I can almost imagine myself saying, _"Hey there, Sakurako. Nadeshiko-nee doesn't seem to like it when I found her in a very intimate moment with her girlfriend so she pinned me against the wall. Be a good friend and help me out in my time of need, please?"_

I almost gagged at the last word. Begging is the last thing I would do, though. Besides, I don't think Nadeshiko would like that. I could sense that Nadeshiko's patience is growing thin by the second. And with Sakurako around, she would probably just snap. All right, I've read somewhere that at times like this it's better to delay the inevitable. Start with small talk and when the person gets distracted, that's the chance to escape. It sounds so simple but the problem is… what should I say?

"Uhh, Sakurako was looking for you earlier," I suddenly blurted out and saw the corner of her mouth twitch slightly.

_'Oh shi—'_I stopped myself from cursing mentally but right now—fuck if I care! I made a mental note not to speak Sakurako's name in situations such as this. It will only make things worse than it already is.

While I was preoccupied with my thoughts, Nadeshiko suddenly leaned towards me; her face is only a few centimeters from mine. What is she doing? I panicked, a blush tinting my cheeks but she didn't seem to notice and continued to invade my personal space. She stared at me with her honey-colored eyes—the same shade as Sakurako's eyes—at that, I became more and more self-conscious.

"How much did you hear?" she whispered into my ear in a very low tone.

_How much did I hear?_I thought back on the recent events that happened. "Nothing much," I said bravely. "You just asked her if you could take her home and that you'll miss her and then, and then—" I stopped as I my recollections hit me sharply. Even in such a cold night, my face is warm as mental images flashed inside my mind. Again. Even without a mirror, I could tell that my blush can rival a tomato or any other fruit I can think of that's deep red.

While I blush into bright shades of red, Nadeshiko's face blanched. I looked up and saw her face is as white as a sheet. "Nadeshiko-nee?" I called, my hand reaching out to touch her face but before I knew it, she was down on the floor, prostrating herself. "Himako, I beg you! Please, don't tell anyone what you saw! Promise me!" she begged.

"W-What are you doing? Get up now!" I said, flustered. But no matter how I try to pull her up, she wouldn't budge. "Nadeshiko-nee!" I called again.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I want you to promise not to tell anyone!" she said again, without lifting her head from the ground.

"All right! I promise! You have my word so get up now!" I said in desperation.

With that, almost immediately, Nadeshiko was up again. "Good. Don't ever forget those words." She said, dusting off the dirt from her skirt as if nothing serious happened. I stared at her in disbelief. _'W-What is it with these sisters? They drive me crazy!'_ I thought wildly.

"Let's go, Himako." Nadeshiko said, extending her hand. "We need to talk." Gently, she held my hand and I let myself be led to the direction of the park. As we walked, her face turned back to its natural color while I was having trouble doing the same.

* * *

While we sat on the bench eating the chips I bought, I told Nadeshiko what happened from the beginning—from the reason why I was there up until that intimate scene. I didn't describe that last part in detail, though. When I was done, at first, I thought she was going to shout and scold me ceaselessly while pointing an accusing finger at me but she didn't. She simply took it calmly with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I see. I guess I'll have to come clean now." Nadeshiko sighed. Then she started to tell me about her girlfriend. Her name is Ai Miwa and they started going out since high school. She even shared a bit about how they met. I'm supposed to be embarrassed hearing her talk about her relationship with a girl but as she told her tale, her face glowed with pride and happiness. Nadeshiko also confessed that she often sneaks out of the house to meet up with her, just like tonight. I smiled. Without a doubt, Nadeshiko loves her girlfriend very much.

"You're really bad at hiding, Himako." Nadeshiko said suddenly.

I blinked at her. "Eh? What made you say that?" I asked, confused.

Nadeshiko smirked. "Well, even though, you tried to hide behind that wall, I could clearly see your double-Ds from the corner." She chuckled, covering her face with her hands. "Seriously, how old are you again?" she said, peeking from between her fingers.

I blushed again, unconsciously covering my chest with my arms. "I'm fifteen." I said proudly. "And they're not actually 'double-Ds'… anymore." I added quietly. Ugh, I know how _supple_ they are, too, and luckily, nobody has been rude enough to comment on that. And to think, it's the reason I was discovered… I frowned at the thought.

The older Oomuro took notice of how distressed I became. "Sorry, I forgot you have a complex with them." She said, looking apologetic.

I quickly shook my head. "It's okay. I just can't seem to get used to it. Not with Sakurako reminding me each and every day, like it's her job to make me feel uncomfortable with my own body." I flared. Ah, I did it again. Just the mention of Sakurako frustrates me so much to the point of madness. We exchanged looks and Nadeshiko gave me a reassuring smile. She understood how annoying that girl can be and I felt relieved somehow.

Later, we talked mostly about school and then she asked me about Sakurako's performance. Without further ado, I started to tell her about my frustrations about her sister. Her grades weren't that bad, I said, but Sakurako keeps on having problems on understanding some subjects. She even asked me to tutor her and help her with homework and projects. But she has to learn how to stand on her own now, right? "We're going to be in high school next semester," I said in distress.

"I'm really worried if she'll be alright but that idiot doesn't seem to care," I fumed. Nadeshiko simply smiled as I tried to calm down again.

High school, huh? I thought. Speaking of which, didn't they say that high school is the highlight of one's life? Like, it's the period where sparks fly, you fall in love, make stupid decisions and the cycle repeats. I wonder if I'll ever fall in love with someone. Out of the blue, a quote came to my mind.

_'Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning!'_

I remember reading that somewhere from before. Cheesy, I know. But love quotes are meant to be like that anyway. I glanced at Nadeshiko curiously. I wonder, from the moment Ai stepped into Nadeshiko's life, did she gave meaning to the word love for Nadeshiko? How about me? Will something like that happen to me in the near future? Am I even ready for it?

It bothers me for some reason and I think I need some advice. As I gazed at Nadeshiko, I thought she's the perfect to confide to. Hesitantly, I broached the subject with Nadeshiko. For the first time in my life, with a trembling voice, I asked about love. She looked at me as if I have something on my face. "You mean, you haven't realized?" she said.

Now it's my turn to look at her funny. Realize what exactly?

"Sakurako…" her voice trailed off.

I stared at her blankly as she mentioned of her name. "What's my question got to do with her?" I asked. _'What does she have to do with everything?'_ I thought frantically.

Nadeshiko took a good look at me and sighed at the sight of my defiant face. "You're a smart girl, Himako. I'm sure you can figure it all out." She said, patting my back reassuringly.

"Figure out what?" I asked again, more confused than ever. "Nadeshiko-nee…"

But she simply placed a finger over my lips to silence me. "It's getting late. We should head home now." she said, smiling. I wanted to protest but the look in her eyes told me that she wouldn't discuss it any further. Resignedly, I nodded and together, we walked out of the park towards the direction of my apartment.

* * *

Upon arriving home, I went straight to my room and decided to hit the books again and start where I left off. However, I can't concentrate because the last part of my conversation with Nadeshiko still bothered me. Why did she mention Sakurako? The question continued to plague my mind, I tried to look at the problem before me but it didn't make any sense. Soon, I placed my books aside. _'It's no use,'_ I thought.

I plopped down on my bed tiredly and brooded some more. Suddenly, my train of thought was cut off when I heard small footsteps coming from outside the room.

"Onee-chan, you can use the bath now~" Kaede said, as she popped into our room. She's wearing light blue pajamas and she's trying to dry her hair with a towel. I smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Come here, Kaede-chan." I said, patting the place beside me.

As Kaede sat on her bed, I took the blow dryer from the drawer, plugged it and turned it on. With careful strokes, drying Kaede's hair with the towel as the warm breeze made a buzzing sound inside the room.

"Ehehe… it tickles, Himawari-neechan~" Kaede giggled as the warm air passed her ear.

Himawari smiled. "Oh, really?" I said in a teasing voice, "Was it like this?" I pointed the blow dryer behind her ear again. Kaede laughed again. "Kyaa! Stop! Onee-chan, it tickles!" she said, her face flushed. Our friendly tussle continued until Kaede's hair has dried.

After a while, Kaede settled comfortably between my crossed legs as I combed her hair. I felt so peaceful just being with my little sister like this. Kaede, even at such a young age, can sure give some advice. She's smart, matured and sensible; and I'm really proud of her. Not only that, even Sakurako acknowledges it for she often talks to Kaede about her problems. Hmm, maybe I should ask for some advice, too?

That gave me a pause. I mean, it's perfectly normal to talk to your six year-old sister about your problems, right?

Sensing my mood, Kaede looked up at me with her big, innocent rosey eyes. "Is something wrong, Himawari-neechan?" she asked. I blushed at being found out so easily. "Well, I—" I gulped, at a loss for words. Asking a six year-old about love is a bit unusual, isn't it?

Kaede turned to face me and placed her hands over mine. "It's okay, onee-chan. I'm right here, see?" she said with a smile.

I felt touched. Why am I hesitating for? Who else will help us in our time of need than our family, right?

"Well, you see I asked someone about love. But that person only mentioned Sakurako's name. I mean—what's that got to do with my question right? I'm so confused!" I confessed. She stared at me some more before smiling widely.

"I think she means you like Sakurako-neechan!" she beamed.

I looked at her in shock and mortification. "Me? Like Sakurako? Seriously?" I asked, pointing at myself.

Kaede nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Didn't you notice it, Himawari-neechan? It's obvious!" She giggled.

Unable to sense my inner struggle with that revelation, Kaede started to ask, me a lot of questions like what I like about Sakurako, when we will get married, etc. But all her words fell on deaf ears as my mind became preoccupied with denial.

* * *

**BETA: Keirajoy, Hans KBC**

About the hiatus/drop thing, I'm still considering it. We don't have much time to write with all the responsibilities on our shoulders (as you can see, I can only update once a month). If I officially drop this, everyone is free to pick this story up if your interested enough.

—_Nhame_


End file.
